exploremosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
¿amor homosexual?
No existe en cielo y tierra una expresión más perfecta que el amor. No es una sorpresa que así sea, ya que la fuente de toda vida es Dios y Dios es amor.1 Dios es amor por su propia naturaleza, por su misma esencia, por su propia existencia. I. Como sabemos, la palabra amor es una palabra ómnibus que implica todo tipo de connotaciones. La palabra amor por sí misma necesita ser clarificada. Hoy en día el amor es un término genérico: como una bolsa de retazos; incluye de todo, desde un amor telenovelero hasta el amor cristiano y divino desconstruidos, releídos. La palabra amor, como tantas otras del lenguaje humano, puede significar muchas realidades diversas, incluso contradictorias entre sí, pues el amor designa la realidad más profunda de Dios y del hombre, y nos da la clave decisiva para entender el misterio natural del matrimonio. Así también ocurrió desde los primeros años de la Iglesia, los cristianos consecuentemente tuvieron que acuñar una nueva palabra para el amor cristiano. En nuestro idioma, únicamente contamos con una palabra para expresar todo tipo de amor, el idioma griego sin embargo, cuenta por lo menos con cuatro vocablos. Los griegos emplearon la palabra eros para expresar el amor entre hombre y mujer, esto es, el amor erótico o sexual. Usaron la palabra storge para referirse al amor familiar –el amor de los padres a los hijos y de hijos a padres. La palabra griega más común para amor era philia –amor de amistad. La Sagrada Escritura la emplea por ejemplo respecto del amor de Jesús por Lázaro.2 Sin embargo, esos vocablos: eros, storge, philia, tienen que ver con las emociones y los sentimientos. Las sensaciones son reacciones de los sentidos producidas por el contacto con determinados objetos. Permanecen activas mientras dura el contacto; y cuando éste cesa, perdura la imagen del objeto, aunque tienden a apagarse. «Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente». Las emociones son reacciones sensoriales más profundas, pues mientras la sensación vibra sólo ante las cualidades sensibles del objeto, la emoción es más personal, ya que capta todos los valores a él inherentes; valores, por lo demás, no necesariamente materiales, sino también espirituales, aunque materializados de alguna manera en el objeto la gracia de movimientos por ejemplo-. Las emociones son importantes para el nacimiento del amor, y son sin duda más duraderas que las sensaciones.3 Para expresar la actitud de los cristianos al prójimo se necesitaba una palabra que reflejara un amor que tiene las cualidades del amor divino, el amor incondicional de Dios. Él ama a todos incluso a los que no son amables y a los que carecen del amor para amar a otros. El amor de Dios que es incondicional, no egoísta y desinteresado. Una palabra poco común: ágape. No hay palabra alguna que traduzca en español la palabra ágape, que no es una emoción, ya que tiene que ver con nuestra mente y nuestra voluntad. Así hay cuatro tipos de amor: # Amor entre padres e hijos. # Amor entre hombre y mujer. # Amor entre amigos. # Amor espiritual. El amor verdadero es lo que da sentido a la vida. El material constitutivo de nuestro ser más profundo es el amor, por eso debemos distinguir bien entre amor y sexo. Hay quienes creen que sin sexo no se puede ser feliz, promueven las relaciones sexuales a diestra y siniestra. Así van precipitándose en el vicio y en la búsqueda angustiosa del placer sexual hasta llegar a aberraciones contra natura, que nunca los hará felices, sino esclavos de su egoísmo. De ahí, que la sexualidad humana debe estar fundamentada en el amor, debe estar ordenada por un verdadero amor, quienes buscan el placer por el placer, pierden el rumbo de su vida. La libertad del hombre reside en su voluntad. Es la voluntad del hombre la que elige y quiere, y partiendo de la inteligencia, se dirige inmediatamente a la persona. El amor de la voluntad –personal, consciente y libre- es el único que puede integrar y fijar en un amor pleno todos los impulsos inestables y turbulentos de sensaciones y emociones, sensualidades y afectos, que de este modo se armonizan y profundizan, enriquecen grandemente al enamorado, suscitan en él una alegría desconocida, y despiertan en la persona unas energías y capacidades.4 II. El amor conyugal, para ser pleno, ha de entenderse a sí mismo; es decir, debe comprender cuál es la naturaleza del amor conyugal para ser auténtico, debe ser reflejo de la fuente, el divino. Consiste el amor conyugal en la recíproca donación de las personas. La base de la felicidad matrimonial estriba en el amor espiritual de ambos cónyuges. «El amor conyugal comporta una totalidad en la que entran todos los elementos de la persona —reclamo del cuerpo y del instinto, fuerza del sentimiento y de la afectividad, aspiración del espíritu y de la voluntad—; mira a una unidad profundamente personal que, más allá de la unión en una sola carne, conduce a no hacer más que un solo corazón y una sola alma; exige la indisolubilidad y fidelidad de la donación reciproca definitiva y se abre a la fecundidad (cfr. Humanae vitae, 9). En una palabra, se trata de características normales de todo amor conyugal natural, pero con un significado nuevo que no sólo las purifica y consolida, sino que las eleva hasta el punto de hacer de ellas la expresión de valores propiamente cristianos».5 La conyugalidad o amor conyugal–dice el Padre Miguel Fuentes, IVE explicando el párrafo anterior- es aquella forma de amor entre el varón y la mujer que se caracteriza por la totalidad de la entrega del uno al otro. Es decir, la mutua donación de la persona con todas sus dimensiones: cuerpo, afecto, sentimiento, voluntad, alma, perpetuidad (entrega de toda duración existencial, hasta la muerte), exclusividad (fidelidad).6 III. Precisamente el amor propiciado por la cultura homosexual es todo menos eterno y fiel. Así lo expone la periodista norteamericana Doris Hanson, quien entrevistó a múltiples homosexuales para afirmar lo que sigue: Es un mundo duro que no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo. Uno de ellos me dijo: Durante años viví con una serie de compañeros de habitación, a algunos de los cuales prometí amar. Ellos juraron que me querían. Pero los vínculos homosexuales empiezan y acaban con el sexo. No hay nada más que eso. Después de un encuentro apasionado, el sexo es cada vez menos frecuente. Los compañeros se ponen nerviosos. Quieren nuevas emociones, nuevas experiencias. Empiezan a engañarse el uno al otro; en secreto al principio, más claramente después. Hay peleas por celos. De pronto huyes y empiezas la búsqueda de un nuevo amante. Es un mundo en el que las emociones se basan en mentiras. Para alcanzar una satisfacción momentánea del sexo, los homosexuales repiten «te quiero» tan a menudo como se dice «buenos días». Una vez que la experiencia ha finalizado, sólo están preparados para decir adiós. La caza empieza otra vez. Puedo asegurar que no son exageraciones oscuras o moralistas. Una persona con inclinación homosexual está empujada a una existencia neurótica y conflictiva. Tenaz e insensiblemente, contra todo consejo y, a pesar de la pena que infligen a sus padres, los jóvenes sufren este problema, se abrazan a su elección que, en su ignorancia, confunden con felicidad. No quieren nada más. Puede resultar duro, pero es verdad: muchos degeneran; la alegría y la frescura de la juventud se desvanecen; se rinden y son, en muchos aspectos, como los drogadictos.7 El amor, mientras más intenso y profundo, más personaliza y perfecciona. Pero cuando el amor se vive de modo tormentoso u obsesivo, ya no estamos ante un verdadero amor, sino ante un afecto que tiene similitud externa con el amor. La codependencia y la coadicción se colocan en esta mala interpretación del amor.8 En efecto, en estas relaciones una característica constante es su breve duración y la ausencia de fidelidad. El estudio realizado por Blumstein & Schwartz sobre las parejas norteamericanas, constató que sólo un tercio de los homosexuales que formaban pareja creía en la monogamia, de ahí que los autores del mismo llegan a la conclusión siguiente: «un homosexual monógamo es una figura tan rara que los otros homosexuales no la creen posible». El amor es una virtud personal radicada primariamente en el querer libre de la voluntad. Virtud (=virtus) significa fuerza, fuerza espiritual y operativa. Consecuentemente el amor no es únicamente ni sobre todo, un sentimiento, y menos aún una excitación de los sentidos. La persona humana sólo puede realizarse por el camino del verdadero amor. Frente a la miseria del situacionismo (según la cual la vida humana se compone de situaciones, cada una de las cuales constituye una especie de norma de acción), y frente a la miseria del utilitarismo (que pretende que la acción procure el máximo de placer y el mínimo de pena para el mayor número de seres), sólo la norma personalista del amor es digna de regir la vida humana. Uno de los mejores escritos católicos sobre el pseudo matrimonio homosexual y el movimiento homosexual, es «En defensa de una Ley Superior», traducido e impreso por Acción Familia por un Chile auténtico, cristiano y fuerte, cuyo texto original fue publicado por The American Society for the Defense of Tradition, Family and Property – TFP. Señala el escrito: «Estamos conscientes de la enorme diferencia que existe entre aquellos que luchan con su debilidad y se esfuerzan en vencerla y aquellos que transforman su pecado en una razón de orgullo y tratan de imponer su estilo de vida a la sociedad entera, en flagrante oposición con la Moral cristiana tradicional y la Ley Natural». «El amor en su propio sentido es un sentimiento benévolo y altruista guiado por la razón y la voluntad. El “amor homosexual” es imposible porque busca transformar el amor de amistad entre personas del mismo sexo en amor conyugal. Una vez que el amor conyugal requiere complementariedad psicológica y física, sólo puede existir entre sexos opuestos». «El “amor homosexual” es sólo una atracción sentimental de naturaleza sexual o una dependencia psicológica debida a una carencia de auto-control emocional o sentimental. Es, por lo tanto, un sentimentalismo neurótico». Al respecto el libro recoge la siguiente cita del psicólogo especialista en homosexualidad holandés Gerard J. M. van den Aardweg Ph. D.: «El término neurótico describe bien tales relaciones. Sugiere el egocentrismo de la relación; el llamar la atención sobre sí en vez de amar… Neurótico, en una palabra, sugiere toda clase de dramas y conflictos pueriles, así como el desinterés básico en el compañero, pese a las pretensiones superficiales de “amor”. En nada hay mayor frustración para el homosexual que cuando se presenta a sí mismo como un amante. Un compañero es importante para el otro sólo cuando satisface las necesidades del otro. El amor real y desinteresado por una pareja deseada de hecho terminaría destruyendo el “amor homosexual”».9 Prosigue el escrito: «En realidad, el “amor homosexual” no es ni amor conyugal ni puede estar en el nivel de amor amistad sin connotaciones eróticas». «Una vez que la homosexualidad está enfocada a la relación sexual, ella destruye la posibilidad de la verdadera amistad entre personas del mismo sexo, transformando a los amigos en objeto de deseo o competidores en el mercado de las pasiones». Germán Mazuelo-Leytón 1 1 JUAN, 4, 8. 2 SAN JUAN 11, 3-38. 3 Cf.: IRABURU, JOSÉ MARÍA, El matrimonio en Cristo. 4 Cf.: IRABURU, JOSÉ MARÍA, El matrimonio en Cristo. 5 JUAN PABLO II, Familiaris consortio, 13. 6 FUENTES I.V.E., P. MIGUEL, La violência ideológica de género. Fragmentar al hombre 7 HANSON, DORIS, Homosexuality: The international disease. Citada por el P. Ángel Peña OAR en Homosexuales liberados. 8 Cf.: FUENTES I.V.E., MIGUEL ANGEL, La trampa rota. El problema de la adicción sexual. 9 VAN DEN AARDWEG, GERARD J.M., La batalla por la normalidad.